


KISSES

by sandragracelee



Series: Kisses and more [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandragracelee/pseuds/sandragracelee
Summary: *A Drabble.The one where too many kisses were stolen from Baekhyun.





	1. KISSES

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what this is. 
> 
> Just a product of 4hour bus ride drabble drabble
> 
> Ill probably delete this later dhhshs

 

 

 

Baekhyun was in a bad mood. He was in a bad mood because he didn't expect he wouldn't get a perfect score on his last exam. He swore he knew all the correct answers, he was shocked when he saw the big 23/25 written on the upper right of his paper. So he went straight to the library to double-check the answers to those two items.

He was about to go inside but his history professor last term looked like he was about to roll down the 5-step stairs, so Baekhyun offered to help him. It was too late when he realized that the social sciences department was located on the opposite end of the University. He only had thirty minutes of spare time.

"The weather is nice today."

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It is." He adjusted the social sciences books he was holding and pulled them against his chest.

The professor, fifty plus years old according to Baekhyun's analysis, held the door open for him. He stepped inside. The professor pointed at the table on the far left side of the room. Baekhyun walked over and laid the books on it.

"Thank you." The old man said with a smile.

Baekhyun bowed and smiled back. When he walked out of the office he only had ten minutes left. His next class would be in the lecture room near the library. He decided to walk on the first five and run for his life the next five.

He already finished humming the song Moon of Seoul, so he was already in the four-minute mark. After humming one more chorus, he checked his watch but he didn't get to see the time when a big hand covered it. A big hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a narrow alley. One second he was walking while humming a song, next second he was being pinned against a red wall.

And then there was a peck.

A stranger kissed him. On the lips.

All of that happened with his eyes wide open, he never blinked not even once. And then he got pushed back to where he got yanked from. He was shocked so he stood there for merely five seconds before he felt two big hands on his back, the hands gently pushed him forward and it brought him back to reality. He took a step and walked. He never looked back.

 

_

 

Baekhyun convinced himself that none of it happened. He hadn't told anyone. By anyone, he meant Jongdae. Jongdae was his only friend.

Baekhyun was invisible.

Not literally, no.

He was invisible in a way that, nobody knew who he was. A university with thousands of students, he only had one friend. Kim Jongdae. He was the only person who personally knew Baekhyun. Jongdae wasn't invisible like him. Jongdae was loud, always cheerful, he was friends with everyone. Everybody knew his name. Baekhyun on the other hand, was known as 'Jongdae's friend', he heard someone described him as 'Jongdae's nerdy friend'.

 

Baekhyun was invisible. He loved being like that. He always walked fast with his tunnel vision. He wasn't interested in his surroundings at all. His priority was his grades only.

 

Baekhyun was invisible. He believed he was.  
Not until someone made him feel like he was always been seen.

 

He got pulled again, one afternoon.

He was walking alone to get to his next class. Long distance. Maybe two verses, a bridge, a rap part, a chorus. He decided to drop by the cafeteria to buy himself a drink to beat the heat. It was already the second week of September but the sun kept on July-ing. Baekhyun was not a fan of summer. But he was a fan of smoothies. God bless the university cafeteria for selling smoothies.

He settled the banana-kiwi smoothie on a table near the door, he put the straw, then he peeled the plastic wrapper of the muffin he bought. The smoothie on his left hand, a muffin on his right, he exited the cafeteria. He wanted to enjoy the sun outside, enjoy a stroll while eating his food.

Who was he kidding? He had time. Twenty-five minutes before his next lecture, he could've stayed in the cafeteria but the place was full of people and Baekhyun didn't like people so he decided to bond with the sun instead. The sun wouldn't require him to engage in a useless conversation. The sun wouldn't tell him about the latest gossips nor some equally uninteresting things. Baekhyun chose the sun over people.

And to prove that, he looked up to appreciate the sunlight. The sun was blinking between the trees, he thought summer wasn't that bad. He walked while eating his muffin. He needed to cross the quadrangle where the flag pole was to get to his next lecture room, there were no more trees to give shade and he felt the sun attacking the back of his neck.

Baekhyun didn't complain though. In fact, he even looked up again. The sun attacked his eyes, the glasses he was wearing turned into magnifying lenses and he almost went blind. He dropped his head down and shook it deliberately while blinking his eyes. Then he remembered he was in the middle of the quadrangle. _Too much for being invisible_. He cursed himself and walked like nothing happened.

"Thank god." He whispered to himself when he reached the pathway covered with trees. He slowed down and took a bite of his muffin. He was about to sip from his smoothie, his eyes were focused on the tip of the straw but he never got his mouth near it when the drink was being yanked away along with his hand. His eyes stayed focused on the straw, he was confused as to why the straw was moving away from him but not so far because his whole body followed it. Then his eyes traveled from the straw to the cup, to his hand, and to the hand holding his hand.

He panicked. He wanted to pull his hand away but he got pinned. Again. Against a wall.

He got time to look at the stranger's face this time.

The stranger closed the distance between them. He placed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's lips. Then he took a sip from Baekhyun's drink. Then he smiled. Then he pulled Baekhyun away from the wall. He turned Baekhyun's body 90 degrees counterclockwise, pushed Baekhyun gently until he was standing on the exact place where he got yanked from.

Like the first time, Baekhyun stepped forward and walked away, his grip tight on his smoothie and his muffin. He never looked back.

Who the hell was that? Baekhyun had never seen him before. Well, he never looked, like really looked at the 99% of the student population. But why? Why did he steal his first kiss? And the second one too!

Baekhyun could forget about the first one. Pretend it never happened. Nobody saw it anyway. But this one, he could not. Because he saw the stranger's face. He got a whiff of the guy's perfume and he felt the guy's soft lips and he saw the same lips around the straw of his drink and okay, _did he really took a sip from my drink?_ The point was, Baekhyun noticed and felt and saw a lot of things it would be so hard for him to forget it.

So it really happened. Someone was really out there and that particular someone was after his lips and his smoothie. Not to mention that was clearly a serious case of sexual harassment but no one was there to witness it and even if someone saw it they would instantly dismiss the idea because Baekhyun just stood there and puckered his own lips and waited for it.

 _No. I didn't pucker my lips what the fuck are you talking about?_ Baekhyun argued with his own brain and the muffin in his throat from earlier wasn't entirely pushed down it went back up and he choked. Baekhyun was choking in the middle of the pathway. He refused to drink the smoothie because that would be an indirect kiss but due to life and death situation, he gave in and took a sip. The stranger already stole his first two kisses anyway.

 

-

Baekhyun convinced himself that none of that happened. Nobody saw it so it never happened.

He swore to himself never to get pulled again. He was smart but he couldn't seem to understand why those things happened. Did someone dare the stranger to do it? Was it like a bet or something? Was it like I-dare-you-to-kiss-that-nerd kind of thing? How much did he get? They could at least split.

But really, he couldn't comprehend. So he chose to forget only to get reminded a month after.

This time, it happened outside uni.

Mid-autumn, he was walking to the bus stop, short walk, maybe one verse and a chorus. He was holding some hardbound books. After humming a verse of a kpop song he would never name because he was a closeted fan, he pressed the button of the traffic light post. A robotic voice said to wait. So he waited.

When the light for the pedestrian lane turned green, he walked straight. That was when he felt two hands gripped his shoulders lightly. The hands were pushing him, he needed a minute to realize what was happening. When he reached the other side of the road, he needed to turn right, the bus stop was ten steps away but the familiar hands on his shoulders maneuvered him to the left. Baekhyun should've walked to the bus stop but he was walking away from it. Why was he walking away from it?

He snapped back to reality.

He swore not to get pulled.

What about push? He was being pushed.

He found himself in an alley between a coffee shop and a small ramen restaurant.

Which wall was he going to get pinned to? The coffee shop, brick wall. The ramen restaurant, dark red.

Brick wall. Good choice.

Baekhyun's back met the brick wall.

When the stranger leaned down, Baekhyun covered the lower part of his face with one of the books he'd been carrying.

The stranger blinked at him. He blinked back. Then the stranger's eyes crossed. _Cute_.

"The Constitution of the Republic of Korea." The stranger read the title of the book out loud. "You're a music major."

"Yeah. But I'm planning to read something. About sexual harassment." Lies. He needed it for his paper for a minor.

"Are you going to sue me?" The stranger teased.

"Yes."

The stranger's left eye twitched. Was he smiling? Baekhyun lowered the book between them a little bit. That was a very nice nose and yes, he was smiling. Nice set of teeth. Plump lips.

"Please don't." The stranger said as he pulled Baekhyun's wrist down, lowering the book, kissing the corner of Baekhyun's mouth.

"I'm-"

Peck on the left cheek,

"Gonna-"

Peck on the right,

"Sue-"

Peck on the forehead,

"You-"

Peck on the lips.

Baekhyun's eyes blinked rapidly. Too many kisses got stolen from him. He shouldn't care even if the stranger was really good looking because he was being harassed, right?

The stranger placed his palm on the back of Baekhyun's neck and pulled him a little bit.

"Imreallygonnasu-"

Then he kissed Baekhyun again, only this time, it wasn't just a peck. And Baekhyun did a very wrong decision, he closed his eyes.

Wrong decision. So wrong. Because shutting one out of five senses down only highlighted the others. He thought maybe he shut not only one but two because he couldn't hear anything. Pitch black in sight, a white noise ringed in his ear.

And a lot of delicious in his mouth. He was feeling a tingly sensation in his tummy.

Then it was gone. Because the tongue was also gone.

He opened his eyes.

"Let's close your mouth, alright, goldfish?" The stranger said, lifting Baekhyun's chin, effectively closing Baekhyun's mouth.

 _Why why why was my mouth open oh my god._  
Baekhyun cleared his throat. "H-how much?" He managed to ask.

"How much what?" The stranger asked as he wiped the corner of Baekhyun's mouth.

"H-how much did you get? F-from the bet?" He stuttered because the stranger's thumb on the side of his lips was making him feel, no, Baekhyun wouldn't finish that.

"Bet?" The stranger's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. This is a bet right? To kiss the nerd?" Baekhyun accused, tilting his chip up. The stranger stared at his lips so he tilted his head back down, shielding his face again with the book.

"Oh." The stranger said before he shook his head. "No, I just really want to kiss you."

Baekhyun wanted to ask why but before he could, he got pulled away from the wall and got gently pushed to the direction of the bus stop.

The stranger sat on the bench while Baekhyun stood a safe distance away from him. When the bus arrived, Baekhyun hopped into it immediately, he glanced at the bus stop and saw the stranger did a small wave. Baekhyun looked away.

He had trouble sleeping that night. It was 4 in the morning when he got awakened because of some lucid dream about the stranger. He replayed what happened that afternoon and wondered how the stranger knew he was majoring in music.

 

-

 

Late November, Baekhyun was on his way to the cafeteria to give Jongdae's notes back. He borrowed it because he got sick and wasn't able to attend his lectures for the past two days. He shared two out of five lectures with his friend, his problem would be the remaining three, he didn't have any friends in those classes, he needed to spend time in the library to catch up.

When he got pulled that afternoon, he simply went with it. He walked slowly, mirroring the pace of the stranger. He didn't wait to be pushed, he leaned against the wall voluntarily. The stranger pulled Baekhyun's mask down to his chin as he leaned down.

"I was sick. I just got better this morning."

A peck.

"I'm not kidding! You'll get sick if you-"

One more peck.

Baekhyun placed his palm against the stranger's chest. "Did you hear what I just said?"

The stranger nodded. "Yes and I don't care. Please kiss me back now." He said before he leaned down again.

-

 

Two days after that, Baekhyun finally learned the stranger's name. He was outside Jongdae's lecture room waiting for him because they decided to eat lunch together outside uni. He was staring absentmindedly at a bulletin board when his eyes caught something. A picture. He looked closely and yes, he saw the stranger's face on a group photo, he was in the middle holding a basketball along with, Baekhyun assumed, his teammates. He was the tallest among them.

"Hey, Baek. Let's go." He heard Jongdae's voice but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the photo. "What, are you interested in basketball now? Do you want to watch the game later?"

Baekhyun pondered for a while. _Do I want to watch? I need to study later, though. And there'll be a lot of people there. So no._

"What time?" He asked, turning around and trailing behind Jongdae as they walked out of the building.

"6 pm. But I can't guarantee that they'll win. Chanyeol's not playing."

"Who's Chanyeol?"

"Team captain. Not playing. He's sick or something."

 

-

 

Baekhyun entered the library Monday afternoon. He only had morning classes and he already ate lunch with Jongdae, he was free to go home but it was just 2 in the afternoon so he decided to do some advance studying.

There weren't many people inside the library, he scanned the room, which he never usually do because he had a tunnel vision, but now that he did, he saw the stranger, Chanyeol, occupying a table on the far corner doing some serious scribbling. 

The librarian passed by in front of Baekhyun, walking over to a table to scold a group of girls who were giggling nonstop. The girls apologized but continued giggling as soon as the librarian walked away from them. 

Baekhyun strolled behind the girls, curious about why they were being loud but he somehow got an idea already. It was confirmed when he saw the girls zooming their phone cameras on the stranger's face. 

"He's so handsome." One girl squealed quietly, pinching the arm of the girl sitting beside her.

"I know, I know, so much now that he looks so serious." 

He heard several clicks of the camera followed by loud footsteps. The librarian was walking toward them again. 

Baekhyun shook his head as he walked away from them and into the bookshelves instead. He couldn't choose a specific subject to study so he scanned the shelves, reading book titles quietly.

He pulled a book that caught his attention. It was about child and adolescent development. He sat down on the floor as he scanned the contents of the book. He was reading something about petting, which he just learned as another word for making out when someone sat beside him.

"You really hate people, don't you?"

Baekhyun turned the book into a different page, didn't want Chanyeol to know he was reading something about petting.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" He asked, eyes on the book. The page was about toddlers. Their elbows were touching and Baekhyun felt like his whole arm was on fire.

"A lot of tables in there but you're here, hiding." Baekhyun didn't respond, too focused on reading the information about how to toilet train children. And he was also nervous. Because he was certain some kisses would be stolen again. He bit his lower lip unconsciously. "It's hard to find you, you know. So, how about you give me your number?" 

He shook his head. "No."

Chanyeol nudged his arm. "C'mon." When Baekhyun shook his head again, Chanyeol moved away.

_He's leaving already?_

Chanyeol sat back on the floor, this time facing him. "I'm going to nap. Wake me up when you're done reading." He said as he leaned his back against the shelf of Biology books.

"Why? Why do I need to wake you up?"

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." Chanyeol closed his eyes, but he opened it again as he leaned toward Baekhyun. "Wait, I need a kiss." He said, puckering his lips. Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol pouted. "Okay, but promise me you'll wake me up."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust you." Chanyeol reached out, grabbing Baekhyun's shoelace and tying it on his own. "Now, you can't go." He smiled mischievously as he leaned back to the shelf.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol drifted off to sleep. 10 minutes later and he was already snoring. He laid the book on the floor and began untying their shoelaces. When he succeeded, he stood up and put the book back to the shelf and walked away quietly, careful not to wake the stranger up.

He grabbed his bag from the table near the door of the library and was about to go when he felt slightly guilty for leaving Chanyeol. He laid his bag again on the table, opening it to get his post-it note. He scribbled something before he rolled it up carefully. He went back to where Chanyeol was, he was still sleeping, his mouth was slightly open. And his eyes too. Baekhyun got scared for a second. He waved his hand in front of Chanyeol's face to check if he was really unconscious, he even flipped him off, he didn't react so Baekhyun was sure he was sleeping. 

Baekhyun squatted down, he fumbled with Chanyeol's shoelace before he successfully tied the rolled-up post-it note on it. He was about to go but he ducked down again, placing a kiss on the corner of Chanyeol's mouth as an apology for flipping him off.

-

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Kisses 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic isnt worth it. Im not proud of this. but when a BEANIE was mentioned, it was the beanie EXO WORE DURING PETERPAN you know that red beanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat this fic is not worth it.

 

 

 

 

"Is he always that loud?"

"Who?" Jongdae looked back, following Baekhyun's gaze. "Yeah. He's loud. Louder than me, to be honest. Why do you ask? Are you interested in him?"

 _More like he's interested in me,_ he wanted to say but he didn't. Because the interest might've wavered as he hadn't received any text. His number was written on the note. Maybe he hadn't seen the note. But that would be impossible. Baekhyun had rolled it up and tied it on his shoelace.

"No. I'm not." He denied as he looked down on his food. He hated eating in the cafeteria. It was always buzzing with voices, it annoyed Baekhyun so much. "Why did you ask that?"

Jongdae was on his phone, his food untouched. "Because he's the first person you noticed when you looked up. You don't even look up, usually. Are you like, interested in your surroundings now?" His friend asked.

Is he interested? No. Curious maybe. But not on his surroundings. Just the guy two tables behind Jongdae, talking loudly, sitting on the edge of the table instead of the chair. Probably because he was talking to the occupants of the four tables around him. Baekhyun could even hear him. He was talking about some episode of Naruto.

"No. Just curious." He said as he quickly looked down, afraid Chanyeol would catch him staring. He slouched down a bit to hide his face.

"Hmm." Jongdae hummed as he laid his phone on the table, dropping his head as he focused on the game on his phone.

Baekhyun covered his face with his palm because now, he and Chanyeol were in each other's line of vision. Why did Jongdae have to bend down so much?

"Dae, you're slouching so much. Straighten up." _And hide me._

"I would love to but I can't clearly see my character even this near."

"Maximize the brightness."

"Oh, right." Jongdae paused his game, adjusting the setting of his phone. "Yes. There you go." He said, but he never straightened up.

"Dae, sit properly." _Please, Chanyeol saw me and is staring at me now_. "Your food has gone cold."

"Fuck. I died." Jongdae laid his phone face down on the table and began eating. "What are we talking about?"

Baekhyun wiggled on his seat to find a better angle to effectively hide himself in front of Jongdae.

-

 

"Is he always like, around?"

"Who?" Jongdae looked sideways, following Baekhyun's gaze. "Yeah. He's a social butterfly. I'm just a caterpillar, that guy is the real butterfly. But, why are you suddenly asking about him?"

Baekhyun kept quiet for a moment, pushing his glass up to his nose. It had been a week since the library incident. He still hadn't received any text. Maybe the guy lost interest after stealing a lot of kisses. Maybe he already got the money from the bet. Maybe the bet was make-the-nerd-kiss-you so he clearly won since Baekhyun gave him a kiss that day.

"I'm just curious because he's loud and he's suddenly everywhere, sticking out like a sore thumb. So tall." He explained, not able to minimize the annoyed tone.

Jongdae was on his phone so Baekhyun was holding his arm as they walk, guiding him. "That's not _suddenly_. He's always been like that, Baek. It's you who is suddenly looking around."

 

-

  
_**Where are you?** _

It didn't take a second for Baekhyun's heart to pound. He shook his head and cursed human anatomy. Why would his heart beat faster than normal with just a single text? He would never comprehend.

**_Where are you hiding, Baekhyunie?_ **

He stared at his phone. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the guy knew his name. He was more surprised as to why the guy was texting him. And looking for him.

_**Oh it's monday today I'm assuming you're in the lib don't move stay there** _

Baekhyun moved. He was seated beside the shelf of agricultural books but was now moving and sitting in front of the biology shelf. He would never admit what he just did. He would pretend he'd always been sitting there.

Not even five minutes later, a dying giant was sprawled on the floor in front of him. The guy was clutching his chest, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Like he just ran a marathon. The sight of the guy was doing things to him so he focused his attention on the book on his lap. It was about marine mammals. He was reading something about whales when a big hand covered the page. He looked up.

"You broke your promise last Monday."

"I gave you my number."

"Do you think that would make up for it?"

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the guy. It wasn't like he owed him, and besides, the real reason he left the guy was he didn't know if he was ready to be seen with him. He only saw girls ogling at him last week, but now he knew more. Being with Chanyeol would take his invisibility away. Jongdae was fine because they were friends. But Chanyeol was different. He assumed the guy wasn't in here for friendship.

"Yeah. I don't give my number to just anyone."

"Fair enough." The guy gave up easily as he positioned himself in front of Baekhyun, crossing his legs and leaning against the biology shelf. When he leaned forward, Baekhyun knew the guy would ask for a kiss. He was determined to say no again. But he didn't expect the guy to just pull him by his sleeve until he was close enough to be kissed. And because of shock, never intentional, Baekhyun closed his eyes not expecting for it to be just a peck. When he opened his eyes, the guy was smiling at him.

Baekhyun peeled the guy's hand off of his sleeve as the both of them leaned back. Chanyeol enjoying the awkward moment while Baekhyun didn't know where to look. He fixed his eyes back to the whales.

His eyes never left the book when Chanyeol pulled his right foot, undoing the tie of his shoelace and tying it around his ankle.

"You'll never get away this time." He said, leaning back. Baekhyun glanced up. "Don't worry. I'll just walk you to the bus stop. And I'll keep a safe distance, they wouldn't know." He assured before he closed his eyes.

A little while later, someone walked into them. The girl was about to return a book to the shelf above Chanyeol's head. She didn't know what to do, Baekhyun reached out for the book in her hand, telling her to leave it to him. The girl thanked him while staring at his foot that was weirdly attached to Chanyeol's. The girl looked back twice before she was gone.

And Baekhyun realized it was just one pair of eyes but he already couldn't take it.

So he untied his shoelace from the other's ankle. Carefully placed the books back into the shelf, quietly so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping man.

Baekhyun stared at the guy's face for a while, wondering how he had fallen asleep so fast. Maybe he was tired playing hoops or he was tired socializing or something. Baekhyun could never relate but he knew being surrounded by people was really tiring. That was why he never liked it.

He leaned down, feeling brave enough, and kissed Chanyeol full on the lips. He didn't leave a note. He went home.

-

It was the first week of December when Baekhyun got convinced to watch the basketball team practice in the gym. Jongdae was pleased, excited to get Baekhyun out of the library. He was promised that only a few people would be there to watch since it was Friday so he agreed.

Baekhyun buried his hands deep into the pockets of his thin coat as he watched Jongdae walked over to the players, exchanging greetings and high fives. He honestly didn't know how he would react when he saw Chanyeol scanned the whole gym upon seeing Jongdae. Baekhyun turned around and climbed the bleachers, only when he turned around and took a seat, he noticed Chanyeol's eyes were fixed on him while dribbling the ball.

Baekhyun buried his face into the thin scarf around his neck, burying deeper until his eyes were covered while asking himself what the hell was he doing in there. When he got suffocated and in dire need of air, he pulled the scarf down. Chanyeol was smiling at him.

_Park. 61._

Jongdae sat beside him and complained about why they were sitting so far from the court, Baekhyun ignored him as he was busy counting the number of girls who were wearing jerseys with Chanyeol's surname.

_Been giving away jerseys, huh._

The sound of the girls' squeals gave him a headache. The sight of the girls' hovering around Chanyeol giving him bottles of water gave him a migraine. He told Jongdae he was leaving.

-

 

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Which kiss are we talking about?"

"The first time."

Chanyeol was leaning against the biology shelf, covering the lower part of his face with a book about rain forests. He was smiling, Baekhyun could tell by the wrinkles that formed on the corner of his eyes.

"I have a tiny crush on you, just a tiny bit, very manageable, but you looked really cute that day."

"Cute?" Baekhyun asked because, him, humming a song while walking was kinda his usual face.

"Yeah. You were pouting, marching to the library holding your test paper. Too cute. I followed you." He said, now hiding his whole face. Maybe he realized how creepy he was.

"And the second one?" Baekhyun asked, staring at the forest.

"Because you're too cute and I was thirsty."

It was the smoothie, Baekhyun knew it. "The third one?"

"When was the third one?"

"The alley between the ramen restaurant and the coffee shop, I was covering my face with the Constitution book and-" Baekhyun stopped, took his glasses off and pulled his beanie down until it covered his whole face. Too ashamed when he remembered Chanyeol calling him goldfish because his mouth was open. "Never mind the third one. The fourth one, how about the fourth one?" He asked, voice muffled.

He felt Chanyeol moved closer to him, he didn't flinch. His face was covered anyway.

"Bold of you to ask me about the fourth one when I can clearly recall how you kissed me back."

Baekhyun stayed quiet. He shouldn't have asked.

"Yeah. I did that to pass the virus. You caught the flu."

"Worth it."

Baekhyun could sense that the taller was so near, so he held the beanie down. He thought the thing could protect him but he felt the same tingles when Chanyeol kissed him over the thin fabric. He felt the warmth of Chanyeol's lips, kissing him on the lips and on the tip of his nose.

Baekhyun dug his nails into his thighs to stop himself from feeling the butterflies and also to stop his own hands from peeling the beanie off his own face.

Chanyeol kissed his cheeks three times before Baekhyun felt his right cheek being pinched, harder and harder until he realized what was happening. He pushed Chanyeol away and peeled the beanie off his head, pressing his fingers on his abused cheek.

"Did you bite me?"

Chanyeol laughed silently, but so hard that he looked like he was dying. He was lying on the floor, holding his tummy until he recovered. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, wondering why he was hanging out with the biggest weirdo in the university.

Chanyeol tugged the hem of his pants to get his attention.

"Let's date, Baekhyunie."

 

-

 

Of course, Baekhyun outright said no.

Why would he date a psycho?

He really wanted to go back to his previous self. The one who had a tunnel vision. The one who didn't care about his surroundings. The one who wasn't curious and didn't care about who Chanyeol was conversing with. And also the one who always chose not to eat inside the cafeteria. Because the cafeteria was always full of Chanyeol. Full of girls who were approaching Chanyeol. Someone even touched the taller's arm. They probably had no idea that their crush was crazy.

"What do you think about Chanyeol, Dae?"

Jongdae answered without looking up from his phone. "Well, he's nice. He's a good guy. We have a lot of common friends."

Baekhyun opened his bag.

"Do you have any idea how he performs, uhm, academically?"

"Hmm. He's one of those who don't study much but never really fails, you know? Quite average. It'll do, I think, because he's engaged in sports."

Baekhyun pulled a red knitted beanie out of his bag.

"Has he dated a lot?"

"No. But," Jongdae looked up and watched as Baekhyun slowly took his glasses off, put the red beanie over his head, pulling it down and placing it properly. "Well, are you aware that you look like a fucking strawberry right now, Baek?" 

Baekhyun wanted to cry. "I know."

Jongdae snorted. "If you don't want attention then take that off." His friend advised as he laughed softly, his phone saying that his character was dying in the game, he ignored it as he stared at Baekhyun curiously.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't take it off?"

"I mean," Baekhyun looked past Jongdae, watching another strawberry moving toward them. "I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?"

Chanyeol was approaching, smiling wide, he looked like a psycho for real.

"I don't want to take it off." He answered.

Chanyeol stood beside their table, he was a strawberry too. They were matching and Baekhyun had a strong urge to run.

 

_"Let's date, Baekhyunie."_

_Baekhyun grabbed the rain forest book from the floor, opening it into a random page. "No."_

_"I have observed that you hate people, that's why I didn't know how to approach you. You left me with no other choice but to kidnap you from time to time." Chanyeol sat up and looked at him with a serious face. "I'm sorry but, do you perhaps have social anxiety? And how bad is it?"_

_Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I don't." He laid the book down, pulling his knees up, hugging it as he propped his chin on top. "I just don't like attention. I like being invisible."_

_Chanyeol moved in front of him, holding Baekhyun's ankles in place. "That would be challenging. I haven't dated someone secretly before."_

_Baekhyun frowned. "I never said you could date me."_

_Chanyeol stood up. "I'm gonna get something from my bag. Don't move."_

_Baekhyun complied._

_Chanyeol came back holding a red knitted beanie. It was ugly. Baekhyun put his glasses back on. Yes. Very ugly beanie. "What's that?" He asked when the taller handed it to him._

_"A sweater? A blanket? Of course a beanie. Take it."_

_"What am I gonna do with this?"_

_"Nice question. You can't wear that-"_

_"Okay. Good."_

_"Let me finish, nerdy." Baekhyun raised an eyebrow upon hearing what Chanyeol just said. "Let me finish, cute adorable pouty nerdy." The taller said with a toothy smile. "If you wear this, it means you're saying yes to dating me."_

_"But I already said no."_

_"Just keep the beanie. And don't throw that away."_

_"Why?"_

_"My grandmother made that. Plus, I'm gonna steal my sister's so we could match."_

_He imagined him and Chanyeol walking around university wearing matching red ugly beanies. He cringed. "No."_

_"Just keep it. Plus, if you want to get kissed, just wear that so I could spot you from miles away. I'll run to you and give you a kiss."_

_Baekhyun cringed some more. "No." He pushed the beanie back to Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol pushed it back to him. "Take it. Take it. Take it."_

Baekhyun gulped. Jongdae didn't know which strawberry to look.

Baekhyun knew they already gathered some attention. He wanted to flee. He would flee.

He grabbed his bag, stood up, stepped back, turned around and ran but the psycho caught him by the waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Away." He tried to wiggle out of Chanyeol's hold but the taller was strong. He turned Baekhyun's body, tilted Baekhyun's face upward and kissed him.

"Hey, Park. Let hi-" Jongdae wasn't able to finish because his jaw dropped when he saw Baekhyun threw an arm around Chanyeol's nape and began kissing the basketball captain back. "Okay, what's happening?"

Jongdae's question brought Baekhyun back to reality, he pulled back from the kiss. Chanyeol only grinned upon seeing his panicked expression.

Chanyeol pulled the beanie down to hide Baekhyun's face. He laughed softly right in Baekhyun's ear as he led him out of the cafeteria.

"How about we do some skating on our first date, Baekhyunie?"

"I don't know how to skate!" Baekhyun exclaimed, his voice muffled.

Chanyeol kissed his ear. "I'll teach you. Don't worry."

 

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE A SEQUEL OF THIS !  
> ITS CALLED DRABBLE3: YELLOW.


End file.
